exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chessboard
Chessboards are logical constructions that act as Meta materialization in the Multiverse. Description The notion of Chessboard is extremely complex and describes a narration that includes several people, often nicknamed "pieces" or Chess pieces, and that opposes a Player and a Narrator. The Player must fulfill an objective set by the Narrator, often uncovering the key to a mystery, and the Narrator must do his best in order to halt the Player's advance while still respecting a set of rules that always allow for the Player's victory. Many chessboards use Argumentative magic in the form of Red and Blue truths ; the Narrator's Red Truth writes or confirms fundamental rules and truths within the Chessboard, while Blue Truths allow for the Player to explain the events in said Chessboard. Blue Truth must always conform to Red Truth, of course. Chessboards are often used to play games that simulate murder mysteries and ask the Blue side to find a logical explanation to said mysteries, but can theorically take many more forms. The interesting thing about Chessboard battles is that the truth within is only limited by the Narrator's imagination and Red Truths, leading to a thousand explanations and possibilities. A Chessboard that does not conform to the fundamental rules established by the Narrator, or whose truth cannot be explained, falls into oblivion, its pieces locked in an eternal stalemate. Escaping out of such errors is an almost impossible task, said to ravage its Narrator's mind. Truths that conquer a Chessboard are said to "ascend" and become the Chessboard's final truth, whether the Narrator or the Player wins (or both, or neither). This sometimes allows chess pieces without a true existence to ascend and earn their place as true beings. List of Chessboards Here is a list of known Chessboards * Sarah Duncan and Lily Evershire were once accidently trapped into a Chessboard. However, their combined wits and the help of Wallace Dyne helped them break free of said trap. * Erebos challenged Cerise Chin'Mae to prove his existence through a complex Chessboard that repeated the events of his murders in Redworth Castle. Cerise eventually won by piecing back the truth, but in order to protect Erebos's essence that was destroyed alongside the mystery of his existence, she fought to recreate him and succeded. * Florina Beatini challenged Meredie Quila to understand her past by reconstructing it within the Venatio. Meredie did so, and to prevent Florina from fading away, fought in order to restore her Soul and purify it, allowing a new truth to triumph and easing Florina's torments. * Tiphaine Quila and Justice Preston were challenged by Asbeel to the Evershire mansion, and ultimately were almost destroyed by the existence of Injustice, but instead united and, with the help of Wallace Dyne, defeated the conceptual threat. * Justice later faced against Pandora in the Duncan mansion, in order to prove herself and face against Injustice once more; however, she instead was opposed in the end by Nathalie Courtabesse, whom she defeated as well, protecting Pandora's identity instead. Trivia * The concept of Chessboard is borrowed from the When they Cry series. Category:Concept Category:Meta